


Ozwood Week Ficlets

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Candlelight, Fluff, Free day, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of homophobia, Nightmares, Ozwood week, So yeah, Supernatural - Freeform, Tickling, Two dudes in love, Vampires, boys are getting married, but just a mention, but only a bit and it's not graphic, full commitment, human james, it gets a bit nsfw, it's cute, it's tender, long distance, mentions of abusers and pedophiles, no beta we die like men, ozwood, relax beginnings, they argue but it's ok, they'll be fine, they're so cute, trial by fire, vampire oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Ozwood week ficlets! Let's do this!!
Relationships: James Ironwood/Ozpin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay! Day one of Ozwood week! I went with candlelight!

James sighed as he entered his apartment, it had been a long and tiring day. Meetings with the council, report after report after report, lesson plans, students getting into trouble left and right and being sent to him, and one crazy entitled parent demanding he raise their “precious babies” grades. It was something he was used to, but that didn’t mean it didn’t drain him at the end of the day. All he really wanted to do right now, was cuddle with his cats, eat some dinner, take a shower, and call Ozpin to talk to him until one of them fell asleep.

“Calli, Alberon, Opal, I’m home!” he called tiredly as he shucked off his boots and jacket. 

But as he looked up to greet his sure to be hungry fur babies, he noticed for the first time a line of rose petals and candles making a path down the hall. His heart froze in his chest as a blossom of hope opened in its place. It couldn’t be. Could it? How else, or rather, who else, would put these here?

“Oz?” he asked, a grin forming on his face as he followed the petals and candles to his dining room.

Inside he found the table set for two, candlelight providing a romantic ambiance to the whole thing. There was a bottle of wine with two wine glasses, ham, fried asparagus, potatoes, it was a real spread.

“You’ve outdone yourself Ozpin.” James teased his husband, “I didn’t even know you could cook.”

“What can I say.” A voice from behind him spoke as two familiar strong arms snaked their way around his waist. “I’m a man of many surprises.”

James leaned back into Ozpin’s embrace and turned his head, his cheek meeting soft lips and he smiled. “Hello Ozzy.”

“Hello Jimmy.” Ozpin replied softly, nuzzling his nose against James’s cheek in an adorable sign of affection.

James sighed and let his eyes flutter closed, drinking in the feeling of his lover’s embrace. He and Ozpin had a… difficult relationship. Not because they fought, but because their work kept them so far apart. James was a headmaster and a General in Atlas, Ozpin was a headmaster and a secret immortal wizard who was fighting the world's most toxic ex in Vale. Both leading their own lives in their own kingdoms. It was hard to talk thanks to time zones, and even harder to meet due to their schedules. But, they made it work as best they could.

“I missed you.” James breathed, his prosthetic hand raising to cup Ozpin’s cheek.

“I missed you too my love.” Ozpin replied, turning his loving lips to James’s hand and pressing a chaste kiss to his metallic palm.

James smiled and pulled his hand away, turning around to fully face the face he longed to see every night. His cobalt met honey as the lover’s locked eyes, the world seeming to fall away, leaving only the two of them in its wake. Ozpin moved forward, and James followed, their lips meeting in a dance they never tired of. They held on, hands moving to caress cheeks, hair, backs, their bodies moving on instinct as they forgot the world around them.

An endless minute later they pulled away, gasping for air and putting the foreheads together, their breath intermingling. They needed this, this moment, this love. They needed each other, even when they were apart. And while the separation was agony, the meeting was always worth the wait.

“I think we should eat. Before the meal you so lovingly prepared get’s cold.” James prompted softly, not moving an inch from his place in Ozpin’s arms.

“Yes. We should.” Ozpin murmured in response, also not moving an inch.

Eventually, painfully, they parted, still holding the other in their arms, but not as close as before. They gazed into each other’s eyes, all the warmth, love, and longing being spoken silently between them. The moment broken by a meow from their feet and the feeling of something fuzzy rubbing against their legs. Looking down they shared a chuckle to see Alberon purring at their feet.

“Hello Alby.” Ozpin chuckled, bending down and lifting the abyssinian in his arms. “Did you miss me? I missed you.”

“More than me?” James grinned, pulling Ozpin closer by his waist.

“Perhaps.” Ozpin cheekily replied, winking at James.

James laughed, peppering Ozpin’s face with little kisses, sending the silver haired man into a fit of bubbly giggles. The Atlesian General nuzzled into his lover’s neck, kissing at the pale flesh and drawing more giggles from the silver haired man.

“Come on.” James eventually murmured against Ozpin’s neck, “Put Alberon down and let’s eat.”

“Yes dear.” Ozpin sighed, though not in an upset way. He put Alberon on the ground and took his husband's hand in his, leading him to the candlelit dinner table where a heavenly smelling dinner awaited them.

The rest of their night was nothing short of perfect. A lovely dinner, feeding each other in both a loving and a playful way, catching up on things they may not have mentioned on their nightly phone calls, laughing, kissing, the whole nine yards. Eventually they had eaten their fill, cleaned their dishes, showered together and were now dressed in their pajamas spooning in James’s bed.

“How are you always so comfortable?” Ozpin asked teasingly, wiggling further into James’s arms.

“Magic.” James teased back, his fingers thrumming playfully over Ozpin’s stomach.

Ozpin giggled and squirmed but didn’t try to escape James’s hold. “Isn’t that my line?”

James hummed, pressing his lips to the back of Ozpin’s neck. “Maybe.”

“Well maybe we should get some sleep.” Ozpin hummed in return, tilting his head forward to allow Jame’s lips more access to his neck.

“I don’t want to sleep. I might wake up and realize this was all a dream.” James sighed, pressing more kisses to his husband's neck.

Ozpin shifted in his grip, turning around to face James. “I know how you feel my love. But you have work tomorrow and I spent a majority of today in the air.”

James sighed, pressing himself closer to Ozpin. “Vey well. Just promise me you’ll be here when I wake up.”

“I promise my love.” Ozpin breathed, kissing James tenderly.

James kissed back hungrily, but he didn’t act of that hunger any further, that could wait for another night. For now, he was happy to simply rest, holding his husband in his arms for the first time in far too long.

“Good night my dear.” James murmured as he began to drift off.

“Good night my love.” Ozpin whispered back, sounding as though he was half way to the land of nod himself.

And so the two fall asleep, safe, full, happy, and content. Entwined in each other’s embrace as their cats snoozed at their feet.


	2. Relax Beginnings/Full commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Day 2 of OzWood week! Here we gooooo!

“Do you, Ozpin Valiant, take James Ironwood to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“And do you, James Ironwood, take Ozpin Valiant to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Then by the powers vested in me by the country of Vale, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband.”

And like that, the first kiss of the rest of their lives was shared, and they knew they would never turn back. The small crowd cheered and whooped happily. They hadn’t wanted a huge grandiose wedding, only close friends and family. Qrow, Glynda, Bartholomew, Peter, Winter, Clover, and James’s parents were the only ones in attendance. Glynda had officiated, Winter was James’s maid of honor, and Qrow was Ozpin’s best man. 

It was small, and it was perfect. A little ceremony in the Beacon gardens, squirreled away from the prying eyes of the public. A lot had led up to this moment. Their first meeting in school during the VYTL festival, their first date in Atlas that had turned to a night of chasing grimm in mantle, so many firsts and so many moments big and small had led to now.

James had thought it would all be over when he lost nearly half of his body. He thought no one could ever really want to be with a person so broken. A man with more faults than there were stars in the night sky. But Ozpin wasn’t the type to be put off but such small things, he looked past his faults and saw the man James truly was. The soft hearted, cat loving, baby kissing, movie crying sap he was. And now, here he was, being married to the man who had made him who he was, on a chilly autumn day in Vale. How perfect.

Ozpin had thought it would all be over when he told James the truth about Salem, about the relics, and the maidens. Who could ever truly want to stay in a relationship with someone who constantly has a target on their back from the queen of Grimm? Yet James was never the type of just back down or turn away when things got rough. He was the kind of man who even after learning of Ozpin’s past, knowing that Oz would outlive him, knowing that Oz would someday be another person with another life and would very well may never be able to love him again, asked to marry him. How very odd.

They didn’t make sense to many. One was an eccentric headmaster from Vale who always seemed to have a twinkle of mischief in his honeyed eyes. The other was a steadfast General from Atlas, who never had time for fun and games. Yet they worked in ways no one could imagine. James often grounded Ozpin, just as Ozpin would lift James to greater heights. One was steadfast, a constant presence to fall back to when you needed a moment to breath. One was a prankster, who took great delight in throwing children off cliffs, and was there to sooth your worries and offer reprieve from the daily struggles of Atlesian life.

The reception was lovely, the ballroom decked out in the colors of Vale and Atlas. Greens and blues mixing in surprisingly tasteful ways. The newly married couple danced, and laughed, and cried, and ate and drank the night away with those they loved. A perfect night. A perfect wedding. An imperfect pair with imperfect lives. Allowed this for a short while, before they inevitably returned to their lives, and their jobs, and their kingdoms.

But they would worry about that later. For the night was young, and their love was great. So why not give them some time to soak it all in?

“What a day.” Ozpin sighed as they entered his pent house just below his office.

“What a day indeed.” James agreed, shucking off his military uniform with a relieved sigh.

They walked together, hand in hand to the bathroom, they showered, brushed their teeth, got dressed in their pajamas and flopped onto the bed, thoroughly exhausted from the day's events.

“You wanna consummate the marriage? Or can we wait on that?” Ozpin asked, looking at James with a neutral expression.

“Naaaaah.” James yawned, “We’ve got our honeymoon for all that. Tonight, let’s just sleep. I’m tired.”

“Saaaame” Ozpin smiled, snuggling comfortably next to his now husband.

James chuckled and pulled Ozpin a touch closer, gently putting their foreheads together and gazing into his eyes. “Husband.”

Ozpin grinned and kissed him softly, whispering in a voice filled with joy, “Husband.”

“We’re married.” James grinned, sounding like he didn’t truly believe what he was saying.

Ozpin giggled and put a hand on James’s chest, right above his heart, “We’re married.”

“Husbands.” James giggled, hugging Ozpin close and nuzzling the side of his head.

Ozpin hugged back for all he was worth, nuzzling James the same way, “You’re stuck with me now. Till death do us part.”

“I can live with that.” James murmured, his body relaxing against Ozpin’s as another yawn escaped him. “But I can’t live without sleep. See you in the morning lover.”

Ozpin kissed James’s cheek and closed his own eyes, a peace he rarely felt over taking him. “See you in the morning. I love you.”

“I love you too.” came the sleepy, yet no less sincere and adoring, reply as James fell into a peaceful slumber.

Ozpin stayed awake only a moment longer to look at his now husband's peaceful face. “Sleep well, my dearest heart.” he said tenderly, before succumbing to sleep in his lover’s embrace. The perfect end for the beginning of their new lives together.


	3. Trial by Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit of help for this one since I couldn't think of anything for the prompt! So thank you Daisy! I appreciated the help!

Ozpin was never one to enjoy arguing. He could debat, he could reason, he could speak rationally about topics. But arguing was angry, it was cruel, often just insults and bitter jabs thrown around leaving all parties upset and wounded. He never had a good track record with things like that. He had so many tender wounds that were too easy to hit, he was so easily hurt if you knew him well enough. And James certainly knew him well. 

The argument was one he wasn’t surprised to have, but that doesn’t mean he ever wanted it to happen regardless. They both had their own lives, their own jobs, and their own kingdoms. But even though they had both agreed to long distance, it could be difficult to talk. There was never enough time, and James was even more of a workaholic than him, which was saying quite a bit. Thus, their argument today. They so rarely spoke. Must they waste their precious time together with such hateful things?

Ozpin took a deep breath and fought to not run an exasperated hand through his hair. “I simply believe you need to pull back on how much you do in a day. I understand-” 

“Oh you understand?” James interrupted. Ozpin hated being interrupted. “If you really did “understand” you’d leave the subject alone! I have so much work to do with the school, the army, and a million other little things! I can’t simply “pull back” on my job Ozpin!”

“James I know it’s difficult, but this is one of 2 conversations we’ve had in as many months! I don’t want to argue but-”

“Then drop it!” James cut him off again.

“If you would just listen-”

“No! You listen! You don’t understand how much work I have to do here! I am in charge of massive amounts of people, weaponry, and my students! You only have your school and a handful of secret hunters! That is nothing compared to what I have to deal with!” The continued interruption was truly starting to grate on Ozpin. He could feel his agitation rising, though he tried to push it down.

“Stop interrupting me. You know I hate it.” Ozpin said, his voice more annoyed than he meant to sound.

James scoffed and gestured for Ozpin to keep going. “Please then. Tell me what you want to tell me.”

Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose, he hated scoffing like that as well. So condescending and rude. “I do understand James. I have been in the same boat before. But I still knew to put time aside to rest and be with my loved ones.”

“And what am I doing right now?” James asked, his arm crossed and his tone snarky.

“Telling me all the reasons you can’t call me more.” Ozpin shot back, his agitation and annoyance finally starting to boil over.

James’s eyes narrowed on the screen, “Do you think I want to be arguing right now? You think I want to be having this stupid conversation? No! But noooooo! Poor Ozpin needs attention! Even though he knows I CAN’T GIVE IT! BECAUSE I’M IN BLOODY ATLAS AND HAVE ACTUAL WORK TO DO!”

Ozpin reeled back from the sudden shouting before his face grew hot and his features pinched in anger. “Do NOT yell at me James Ironwood! I’m actually trying! And all you do is work! Not on this relationship mind you! Because Brothers forbid you do anything that isn’t related to the great city of Atlas!”

“FUCK YOU!” James roared, “I’M DOING MY DAMN BEST!”

“IF THIS IS YOUR BEST THEN MAYBE THIS WON’T WORK!” Ozpin roared back, but froze as he realized what he had just said. “James I-

“Maybe you’re right.” James said curtly before ending the call.

Ozpin made to call him back but stopped himself. Emotions were raw right now. They both needed time to cool down before they could talk again. If they ever talked again. 

He dragged himself from his desk to the elevator, trudging through his pent house until he numbly sat on his bed. He just sat there for a time. Staring at nothing. Until finally it came loose. Tears fell hot down his cheeks, as sobs racked his body. He pulled his knees to his chest and grabbed at his hair as he cried. This, was another reason he hated arguments. They always lead to yelling, and he was never the best with yelling. Espeicallly when it was from someone he loved. And Brothers he loved James. He loved James so much. And this hurt. So. Damn. Much.

He didn’t remember falling asleep. But he found himself waking up to his scroll buzzing, he didn’t look at who it was before he answered.

“Hello?” he asked blearily, pinching his nose thanks to the headache wearing his glasses to sleep had given him.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” James’s voice spoke softly from the speaker. The sound snapping Ozpin to wakefulness.

“James!” he all but cried, “I… well yes sort of, but it’s fine! I… I’m so sorry for last night. I was out of line, and-”

“Wait.” James interrupted.” I know you hate being interrupted but… I… I’m so sorry Ozpin. I was the one out of line. And… you’re right. I do work too much, and I put my work above you, and I’m so sorry Ozpin.”

Ozpin breathed out, more tension than he knew what to do with leaving with his breath. “I forgive you. If you forgive me.”

“Of course I forgive you.” James breathed, sounding just as relieved as Ozpin. “And I promise, I’ll really try to call you more. And… work a little less. I can’t promise perfection, but I can promise to try.”

“That’s all I need.” Ozpin said softly. “And I promise to be more patient. You do have a lot on your plate and I need to be more mindful of that.”

James chuckled softly, “Just as I need to be more mindful of the fact that it’s not just me anymore.”

Ozpin let a small laugh escape him and he smiled, “I love you James.”

“I love you too Ozpin.” James replied, his own smile clear in his voice. “Truly I do.”

And Ozpin didn’t doubt it for a moment.


	4. Old Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Ozwood week lets gooooo!

James woke up to whimpering. Not the first time, and likely not the last, but still not a noise he wanted to wake up to. Mostly because it meant Ozpin was upset or having a bad dream. Tonight, was the latter.

Ozpin was tossing and turning, whimpering with tears falling from his still closed eyes. It was a sight James was, sadly, used to.

“Ozpin.” he whispered, gently placing a hand on his lover's arm. “Ozpin, wake up. It’s just a bad dream.”

Ozpin flinched away from his hand and whimpered more. “No. No no no.”

James pet over his hair and rubbed his arm, “Oz, come on love, wake up. It’s ok. It’s just a bad dream. You’re ok. I’m here.”

Ozpin shuddered and whined, “Please. No.”

James brushed a hand over his forehead, wiping away the sweat before he placed a soft kiss there. He hated seeing Oz like this, so scared and small. He wished he could do more, but at the end of the day, he would do whatever he was able to help where he could.

“No. Nono. No. NO!” with that shout Ozpin shot up, his eyes wide and terrified.

“Ozpin!” James said, his hand still on his lover’s arm. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

“J-James?” Ozpin shakily asked, looking to him with tear filled eyes.

James nodded and rubbed the silver haired man’s bicep with a cool metal thumb. “Yeah, it’s me. You’re here. You’re safe.”

Ozpin sniffled and leaned himself heavily onto James’s side. James held him tight and kissed his temple tenderly. This was their usual routine for nightmares. One would wake up, the other would reassure them and hold them close, they would stay like that until they were calmed down, finally if the one who had the dream felt up to it they would talk about it.

“I’ve gotcha Oz. I gotcha.” he said softly into his lover’s hair. “It’s alright.”

Ozpin’s shaking slowly subsided, and his tears slowed. “M’ sorry.”

“It’s ok Ozzy.” James soothed, “You wanna talk about it?”

“Salem.” it was the only word he spoke in explanation, and it was all he needed to say.

James squeezed his arm and kissed his head, “She won’t hurt you again. I won’t let her.”

“You can’t promise that.” Ozpin sniffled, “You can’t KNOW that.”

James simply tilted Ozpin’s head towards him and kissed him, “I can, and I will.”

Ozpin sniffled again and nuzzled his face to James’s neck. He didn’t say a word, so James guided them back down and pulled the covers over them. It was most likely going to take some time for Ozpin to get back to sleep, so he pulled Ozpin flush against his chest and kissed his cheek.

“I love you so much. You know that right?” he murmured, “I always will. You are the love of my life, the light at the end of my tunnel, the only one I ever want to be with, you’re so important to me, and I love you so much.”

Ozpin looked at him with the tiniest hint of a smile and nodded, “I know. Just as you are for me my love.”

James’s face softened and he nuzzled into the side of Ozpin’s neck, “You’re beautiful.”

“As are you. Even with the facial hair.” Ozpin said, a familiar teasing tone making its way into his voice.

“I quite like the beard thank you very much.” James retorted with a smile.

“I didn’t say I don’t like it.” Ozpin playfully defended, “It’s just not what I usually like on a man.”

James hummed and brushed his beard over Ozpin’s neck, drawing a ticklish giggle from his lover. “You’re in a very compromising position right now. I wouldn’t be making jabs like that.”

Ozpin attempted to push him back, but James held firm. “Let me go you rapscallion!”

“Mmm nope!” James grinned, brushing his beard to Ozpin’s neck again, making Ozpin giggle more.

“Stop it!” he tried to command, but his voice was too squeaky with giggles to really have any intimidation to it.

James grinned and blew a tiny raspberry on Ozpin’s neck before pulling away. “I think it’s time for bed now, don’t you?”

“Oh I’m not sure I can now. You’ve got me all riled up.” Ozpin teased, though it was quickly followed by a yawn.

“Well try for me. You have work tomorrow and you need your sleep. Don’t want Glynda catching you asleep at the desk again, hm?” James teased back, his hand ghosting over Ozpin’s sides.

Ozpin smiled and pulled his hand away, bringing it to his lips and kissing each finger. “Thank you.”

James simply kissed the tip of Ozpin’s nose, and gave him an eskimo kiss before he settled down and breathed deeply. “Come on, let’s get back to sleep love.”

“As you wish my darling.” Ozpin yawned, snuggling as close to James as he could before sleep overtook him, James following him soon after.


	5. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Ozwood week! Only *checks watch* 3 days late! And to warn y'all, this chapter gets a little NSFW but only a little. It gets like that around the part that says "A kiss James was more than happy to reciprocate" so be ready for that.

Ozpin sighed as he entered his penthouse. He was beyond tired and was ready to sleep for the next 10 years. Though he’d have to settle for a few hours, after he ate, called James, showered, and got dressed for bed that is. Though… with the day he’d had. He wanted to call his lover first. He really needed a pick-me-up right now and James was the perfect option. So with a nod, he took off his shoes, jacket, corset (he still loved peoples faces when they realized it wasn't a normal vest), scarf and dialed James.

“Oz! You called early today!” James’s voice sang through the scroll.

Ozpin smiled and sat on his couch, “It’s been a long day, and I needed to hear your voice.”

James sucked in a sharp breath and Ozpin could practically see the wince. “What’s the damage?”

“The usual.” Ozpin sighed, “Paperwork, lesson plans, meeting, a few entitled parents calling about their “precious babies” and a student managed to blow a huge hole in the wall so that’s a thing.”

James chuckled and groaned in sympathy. “Oh you poor thing. Do you think some cuddles would help? Maybe some kisses?”

“Please don’t tease me like that.” Ozpin stated flatly. “You have no idea how much I want those right now.”

James chuckled again, this sounding a bit closer to a giggle though. “Who said I was teasing?”

Ozpin was about to reply when he heard a knock on his door. “James?”

“You should get that. Could be important.” James said, Ozpin could hear the grin in his voice.

Ozpin dropped his scroll and rushed to the door, he swung it open and gasped as he took in the sight of his husband; standing there holding a bouquet of pink and mauve carnations, red roses, and stargazer lilies. 

“Hello.” James grinned. “Are you going to invite me in or…?”

Ozpin didn’t say a word, just flung himself at James, who laughed and caught him swinging him around in a circle before setting back down at his doorstep.

“Miss me?” the Atlesian laughed, his arms still around Ozpin’s waist.

“More than anything!” Ozpin replied jubilantly, pressing a firm kiss to James’s lips.

A kiss James was more than happy to reciprocate as he guided them into the penthouse, never once breaking the kiss. Soon Ozpin found himself lying on the couch, James on top of him kissing him passionately, flowers long forgotten at the door.

“James.” he breathed when his husband pulled back, only breaking so they could both catch their breath.

“Ozpin.” James sighed back, going down to kiss him again, though this time is a simple peck, before he moved up past his cheek to his ear, his teeth dragging sensually down his ear lobe making Ozpin gasp and writhe below his lover. His mouth moved further down, kissing at his neck, biting and sucking at the pale column, turning Ozpin’s mind into a pile of mush.

“Ah~ J-James.” he moaned before the General moved again, nipping at his collar bone, sending a jolt of pleasure through Ozpin. But Ozpin knew they had to stop when James began unbuttoning his shirt. “W-wait. Wait.” He gasped, his hand moving to James’s hair and pulling slightly.

Jame immediately stopped and pulled back, looking at Ozpin with concern. “What’s wrong? Did I go too far?”

Ozpin let a breathy laugh escape him as his heart hammered in his chest, “No, not at all. I’d just like to wait a bit before we start with the real fun stuff. Wouldn’t you? After all, I haven’t even showered yet.”

James smiled and kissed Ozpin’s lips once more, adding a teasing lick before he pulled away and got off of him. “I suppose you have a point. Though we are just going to get all sweaty and gross again later.”

Ozpin giggled and lolled his head back onto the arm of the couch, “Yes, but I’d like to get the old sweat off before I add new sweat. And I’d like to get something to eat as well.”

“I got something you can eat.” James winked, sending Ozpin into a fit of giggles.

“Oh Brother’s that was horrible! Are you kidding me?” he snicker, hands coming up to cover his, admittedly, already quite red face.

James laughed, “What? I thought it was pretty great!”

The pair laughed for a moment before Ozpin sobered and scratched at James’s scalp. “Let’s go get some food. I actually went grocery shopping for once, so we can eat a home cooked meal for once.”

James hummed, his eyes closed in pleasure at the pleasant scratching from Ozpin. “Sounds lovely. Though I will insist on helping, after all of the two of us, I’m the least likely to set something on fire.”

Ozpin rolled his eyes and got off the bed, swaying slightly as most of the blood meant to be in his head had gone to… well… a different head some time ago. “Very well. But I insist on you only helping minimally. Since you’re the one who traveled all the way from Atlas to here.”

James stood next to him, pecking his cheek and smiling with his mouth still on his cheek. “I can agree to these terms.”

Ozpin giggled and led them to the kitchen, more than happy that his husband was here right now; and more than ready for the rest of however long James was here.


	6. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Ozwood week! Supernatural! Huzzah!

As James walked through the darkened woods, his low v-neck jabot shirt clinging to him due to the downpour, and leather boots sloshing as he walked he couldn’t help but hate his life. He had been kicked out of his home, for no reason other than he loved another man, he had nothing but a name and the clothes on his back, and it was raining too damn hard AT NIGHT! So yes, he hated his life, and he needed a damn break.

That break came sooner than he thought it would, as he happened upon a large, regal looking castle. It looked dry, and he could at least wait out the storm out here. So, with a rapidly beating heart as a crack of lightning lighting the night for a moment, he stepped up to the door and knocked on the huge door knocker, he at least wanted to check if anyone lived here before he entered.

“Hello? I’m sorry to bother you. But I have nowhere to go and I was hoping I could wait out the storm here. I do hope I am not bothering you, and I sincerely apologize for arriving at such a late hour. I will adhere to any rules you may set for me as I stay here. I swear, I only need to stay till the storm passes.” James stood there a moment, waiting for someone to answer. 

Just as he was about to enter, thinking the place abandoned, the massive door opened. The being that stood before him was possibly the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Bright honey eyes that seemed to shine even in the dark of this night, pale skin without a blemish to be seen, and silvery hair like the moon's rays. He wore a near black suit, though looking closer it was clearly a very dark green, with a white caravate and a black cloak around his shoulders.

*Oh be still my gay heart.* James thought, his face flushing.

“You poor thing!” the beautiful man spoke with a voice so fine angels wept, for they knew they could never come close to it’s splendor. “Come in! Come in! Get out of the rain! Oh dear. What on earth are you doing out in a storm like this?”

James had to take a moment to process the words, to caught up in staring at this perfect stranger before him. “Oh! Oh uh, I… I was cast out from my home. I have nowhere to go and only wish to take shelter from-” a loud rumble of thunder finished his sentence for him.

The beautiful man before him nodded in sympathy. “Of course, of course! You must stay then! I couldn’t possibly let you stay out in such dreadful weather! Come, take off your shoes, make yourself at home! I’ll tell the servants to prepare you a warm bath and fresh sleeping clothes! In the meantime, please, dry and warm yourself by the fire! You must be so dreadfully cold!”

James nodded, taking his boots off and leaving them at the door before padding after the stranger. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the man to look at the castle around him. The hall he was currently in was tall and wide, not a surprising feature in a castle but it was still impressive. The floor was covered in a plush green carpet, something his aching feet very much appreciated. The walls had huge paintings lining them, regal looking men and women stared back at him, and while they were all very different in pose and appearance, they all held the same warmth and kindness in their gazes. He even noticed a number of the paintings had pairs, men with women, women with women, men with men. It wasn’t something he’d ever seen before in his little town.

“Do you like them?” the beautiful man asked, breaking James out of his musings. “They are my family, the people who have lived in this castle before him. Though, some of the staff say they may still roam the halls now.”

The man smiled when he said that, it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in this life. Though it did bring to light his… oddly large canines. They looked too sharp and too long, but the man's mouth was back to a neutral expression before he could truly decide if they were inhuman or not. 

“I do hope they don’t bother you, I know not everyone is… comfortable with some of them.” the man said, fixing James with a searching look.

James shook his head, “Oh no! I quite like them actually. We… don’t have paintings like this where I’m from. It’s truly a breath of fresh air to see.”

The man gave the smallest chuckle, seeming to find what he was looking for. “Lovely.” 

They continued their trek to another room, this one was smaller than the hallway (obviously). The walls had tasteful tapestries all around it, and there was a large fire in the hearth, setting the room in a warm glow and easing the chill in James’s remaining bones.

“Please, stay here for a moment while I tell the staff about your stay here. Warm yourself and I will return shortly with food and drink.” the man smiled, revealing those large canines again. This time James was sure they weren’t human, this man was no man, he was a vampire.

“What is your name?” James asked, his heart beat picking its pace up once more.

“Ozpin, and your’s?” Ozpin said. Oh what a beautiful name, for such a beautiful ma-vampire. Such a beautiful vampire.

“James. James Ironwood. I apologize if I seem forward, but… are you a vampire?” James asked, needing the confirmation.

“Why yes, I am. But I swear, I won’t drink your blood, or make you a slave of some kind. My family is a sort of… vegetarian sort of vampire. We only feed on the blood of animals and the occasional rapist, pedophile, or abuser.” Ozpin grinned, his teeth on full display. “So, so long as you aren’t one of those, you’re fine.”

“Well, I’m not one of those, but I am very gay.” James breathed, before he could stop himself.

“Well.” Ozpin grinned wider as he made his way to the door, “Isn’t that fortunate. I am too.” and with that. He left. Leaving a stunned, and rather giddy James, in his wake.


	7. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... I know it's late. But here's the final day! Yay!

Ozpin. Fucking. Hated. Morings. They were stupid. And he hated leaving his comfy warm bed to go into his office and start another day of work. He loved his job, don’t get him wrong. But he hated getting out of bed so much. Even on his (very very rare) days off, he would stay in bed as long as he could before he reluctantly got up and out. If he could stay all cozy and warm forever he would. ...Did that sound depressed? Probably.

One thing changed that though. Well not so much changed, but made things soooo much harder. And that was his dear sweet Jimmy-Jam. A nickname he knew James absolutely hated, so he reveled in using it. And he hated mornings as much as Ozpin. Only his militaristic lifestyle made sure he was at the very least awake at sunrise. Ozpin oftentimes would wake up to breakfast in bed, or a very cuddly Atlesian looking at him with such love and tenderness that it immediately made Ozpin's heart race and his day (that hadn’t even begun) infinitely better. This was one of the rare times he was awake before James.

James sleeping was a beautiful sight. Peaceful, gentle, the harsh lines on his face softened in rest. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was near hypnotic. He was a huge cuddle bug in his sleep and would wrap himself around Ozpin like a snake every night. It was better than any weighted blanket or space heater in all of Remnant. It was a very rare sight as James was an early riser, but this morning Ozpin had awoken from an already forgotten nightmare. So he lay beside his lover and gazed at him, adoration and love filling his heart the longer he looked.

“I love you.” he whispered, brushing a stray hair out of James’s face.

“I love you too.” James replied, his eyes cracking open and his lips forming that smile that Ozpin could never get enough of.

Ozpin chuckled and kissed the tip of James’s nose, “And how long have you been up?”

“Since about a minute ago.” James yawned, pulling Ozpin just that much closer and ducking his head down to nuzzle at Ozpin’s neck.

The headmaster kissed the side of his lover's head and smiled. How in the world had he survived the dreadful morning time before meeting this wonderful man?

James’s voice came to him, slightly muffled from his neck, “Should we get up?”

“Do we have work today?” Ozpin replied, tugging gently at James’s hair, scratching at his scalp in that way that he knew made James melt.

“Not if you keep doing that.” James hummed, leaning into Ozpin’s hand.

“Well then, I guess we’ll be here till my hand gets tired.” Ozpin chuckled.

“But you have two hands.” James shot back, sounding equal parts more and less awake than before.

Ozpin let out a breathy laugh and let said other hand drift up and down James’s back. Maybe if he kept up the gentle touches and caresses James would go back to sleep. Then he could also go back to sleep and they could sleep together for a while longer. 

“I know what you’re doing.” James said, seeming to read Ozpin’s thoughts. “It won’t work.”

Ozpin scratched at James’s back, hard enough to not tickle, but soft enough to be relaxing. “I don’t see you stopping me, so there’s still a chance.”

James didn’t respond immediately, only hummed happily and arched his back. “Oh you are so not playing fair.”

Ozpin nuzzled his nose to the top of James’s head, “Nope. I wanna stay here, so I’m pullin out all the stops.”

“I will not fall to your wizardly wiles!” James called, pulling himself from Ozpin’s grip, sitting on the edge of the bed and stretching. “I am a strong independent man, I don’t need no wizard.”

“Nooooo!” Ozpin cried into the pillow. “My heater! Now I’m gonna freeze!”

James shook his head fondly and stood, only to be yanked back by Ozpin’s arms around his waist. “Ozpin!” he laughed.

“You aren’t getting away that easily!” Ozpin’s muffled voice called from James’s back. “I’ll hold you here forever!”

James giggled and pulled at Ozpin’s arms, “Let me go you fiend!”

“Never!” Ozpin dramatically cried. “And if you don’t give into my demands, I’ll force you to stay using my magic wizard skills!”

James’s body shook with barely restrained laughter, “I have to go though! Food! And daytime stuff!”

“Then you leave me no choice.” Ozpin sighed, his hand on James’s non-mechanical side beginning to rapidly squeeze at James’s side.

James let out a shriek and he tried to pull the tickling appendage away from him. “No! Ozpin that’s not fair!”

“All is fair in love and war my dear.” Ozpin purred, pulling James further back on the bed, and once he was in position, jumped to straddle James’s waist. “Now, will you be good and stay in bed for a bit longer?”

James giggled at the now gentler tickles that brushed along his ribs and shook his head, “I will never submit to your demands!”

“Then you have chosen… death.” Ozpin grinned, moving to poke and claw at James’s torso. Which sent James into a fit of hysterical laughter, he tried to bat and pull at Ozpin’s hands, but the headmaster proved to be too nimble for him.

By the time Ozpin granted James mercy, it was quite late in the morning and James had been tired out from all the tickling. “You are a truly evil man, you know that?” James panted, still pinned under Ozpin, who was smirking insolently at him.

“I am aware. Now… cuddles?” said evil man grinned.

James sighed and let his head fall back, “Fiiiiine. Only because I’m too tired to disagree with you.”

“And you’re still in a very compromising position!” Ozpin chirped, poking James’s belly, drawing a squeak from the Atlesian.

“Yeah, that too.” James smirked, rolling his eyes fondly.

Ozpin giggled and rolled off his lover, snuggling happily into the other’s side, sending him a cheeky grin.

“I hate you.” James chuckled, pulling his husband close and kissing his nose.

“I know.” Ozpin replied cheekily. “But you actually love me, sooooo…”

James blew a raspberry at the older man and huffed, “Hush.”

Ozpin laughed and basked in the warmth of his husband's embrace. He may hate mornings, but when he was able to wake up with this wonderful man, he could hate them just a little less.


End file.
